The present invention relates in general to a display stand as used in stores, and in particular to a display stand of the type having an upright supporting frame and at least one base structure.
Display stands of this type are generally known equipment in retail stores. They serve for displaying goods and articles to be sold. In order to create in a store or in a department of a storehouse an open atmosphere assisting and promoting the sales, there are necessary display stands of various designs whereby care is taken that differently structured stands result in a harmoniously adjusted overall arrangement, that is, in spite of differing designs of individual display stands an underlying common concept in designing the layout should be recognizable.
Display or exhibit stands of this kind are known from prior art which have only one base, but known are also constructions having two or more floors. In display stands provided with a single base floor only, the latter is made either as a socket constituting the lower termination of the stand, or it is also possible that the single floor or base plate is mounted on a supporting frame at the level of a table. In the case of display stands having two or more floors, the base floor is again formed in the form of a socket or pedestal for the whole stand and an intermediate floor or base is arranged at the level of a table whereas an uppermost floor terminates the stand in a fashion of a canopy.
In such constructions, the surface areas of respective base plates in a display stand can be of different size. Also in a production program for the display stands it may be also desirable to design stands having different floor spaces.